


They're Desperately In Love

by FangirlAuthor



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAuthor/pseuds/FangirlAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope comes home to a heartwarming suprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Desperately In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another drabble, because I just couldn't stay away. This one is pretty short, but don't worry, I have more fics on the way. They will probably arrive the beginning of this week. 
> 
> I love Penny. She's one of my favorite characters for sure and I just had to do something involving her point of view. Originally this was going to be all her point of view, but I felt like it was too short and lacking background without Simon and Baz's bit. I hope I did her justice in such a short fic. Feel free to leave comments and suggestions. I hope you all enjoy it!

Simon  
I close the door to the flat and dump my bag on the floor and kick off my shoes.  
The ground is freezing so I wiggle my toes in my nice fuzzy socks and head to the living room. 

It's completely dark and I almost run into the wall. I cautiously walk toward the kitchen but when I pass the living room, something catches my eye. 

I turn on the light and see Baz sleeping on the couch. He looks so sweet and peaceful.  
I walk over and kiss his cheek and run my hand through his messy hair. His eyes flutter open and he sits up suddenly. 

"I was awake!"

"It sure didn't look like it."

"I was resting my eyes." 

I roll my eyes at him and cross my arms. 

"You could have gone in my room to sleep."

"First of all, I wasn't sleeping. Secondly, your bedroom was way to far."

I laugh and roll my eyes again.

"What are doing here anyway? I told you had classes till late this evening." 

"I came because I had to stop at Watford so I grabbed you some scones." 

I smile and kiss his cheek, then run to the kitchen. 

Baz  
Simon comes back in with a handful of scones in his hand.  
I shake my head and laugh. 

He walks over and lays on the couch in front of me. I look at him and smile as he nibbles on a heavily buttered scone. He grins and continues to eat. 

~~~

He finishes the last scone in his hand, then kisses me. He tastes like butter and cherries, mostly butter. 

"Thanks love." 

Snow whispers then kisses me again before burying his head in my neck.

It's quiet.  
I like this. Just me, just him, together. Just being with each other.  
It feels perfect in these moments, when everything else doesn't matter.  
It's just us

I hear his breathing change and realize he fell asleep. I smile and kiss his forehead before slowly drifting into the darkness of sleep.

~~~

Penelope  
I kiss Micah before closing the door and heading up the stairs to the flat.

Micah is so sweet. I love him for it. He's rather quiet, which Basil said is good because he won't mind me talking all the time. Simon says he's perfect for me (I think he was just agreeing with Basil, but trying to be more gentle about it).  
He's been really accepting of me living with Simon, I think it helps that Simon's gay though. 

It's completely dark so I assume Simon is spending the night at Baz's (Simon always leaves the hallway light on). I turn on the hallway light and head into the living room, but stop in the middle of the doorway. 

Simon is curled up next to Baz on the couch, with his hand in Baz's hair and his tail wrapped around his waist. Baz has his arms around Simon and his face is buried in Simon's hair. 

They may have claimed to hate each other for the longest time but they act like they've been dating for years. I think they're perfect together, mostly because Simon is honestly one of the only people who can get through to Baz (and live with him, for that matter). And Baz doesn't mind Simon being...Simon. It's honestly so adorable and heartwarming.

I smile and grab a large blanket from the closet. I drag it to the living room and try to cover them up the best I can (Simon knows we have extra blankets), but Simon's wing isn't cooperating. It keeps poking out, so I just let it hang out of the blanket. 

I turn to leave, but then take a quick picture on my phone for blackmailing or whatever other purposes it might serve me one day (which I'm positive it will). I head into my room and close to door, catching a last glance of the two sleeping on the couch together like they're desperately in love, like they're never letting go.


End file.
